Draco Malfoy and the Hunchback of Notre Dame
by miss quirky bookworm
Summary: This isnt your usual love story. Harry is the Hunchback and Draco is the man who sets him free.The characters of who plays who may surprise you and of course this is extreme OOC. People please review and i will update faster.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know another person wrote a story about Hunchback of Notre Dame but im hoping that this is different.

Many years ago a young minister was patrolling the land when he came across an old gypsy woman.

Before he could move away from her and before he could do anything she grabbed his hand her eyes deadened and her voice sounded like two people were speaking "A child will be born in a fortnight. At this time the heir to the throne shall perish and the world will be thrown into chaos. The baby boy who is born shall be the only one to bring the world back to its original order. This baby's parents shall die and you minister will have to take care of the baby until he is old enough to rule. He shall be a handsome man and loved by all more than you minister."

The gypsy then proceeded to faint from all of that info.

The minister glared at her and then looked around before he killed her on the spot.

He didn't want anyone to know about this prophecy and he wasn't even sure if this just wasn't some quack.

However a couple of weeks passed and what the gypsy fore tolled came to pass.

The heir to the French line died and France was thrown into chaos.

The thing the gypsy woman didn't say though was that the baby was given to him by a poor woman.

She was sickly and looked about ready to die. "Please Minister please take care of my baby. I don't want him to grow up without someone to care for him."

And with those words she thrust the baby into his arms and died.

The minister was going to throw the baby into the river seine when a priest came up to him and put his hand on the other mans soldier "minister Dumbledore that woman gave you the baby for a reason. Now unless you want God to punish you I would suggest keeping the baby and raising it as your own."

Dumbledore glared at the priest with hair as red as fire but nodded his head in acquiescence but instead of just taking the baby home with him he went along his not very merry way and found his way to the more slummy areas.

When he got there he found the nest of wizards he was looking for.

One in particular Madam Rosemerta who was a female wizard was able and pleased to help out the minister for a price of course.

However when he told her she was about to say no when he tripled the price.

She said a few words and they both watched the baby transform from a beautiful baby to a hideous demonic looking wailing brat.

Minister Dumbledore could already see the hump growing that would mark him as ugly for years to come.

The minister thanked Madame Rosemerta and he walked away thinking that he is going to be less one nest of gypsy wizards tomorrow.

That evening Madame Rosemerta came to her only daughter Hermione and handed her a pouch "here my darling daughter. This is for a boy you will see in the future. He will be younger than you but he will be hideous and a hunchback. I need you to use this spell on him to make him the way he would be if your mother didn't need money. I know Minister Dumbledore is going to come back here and wipe us out so I need you to find the river gypsies and live with them."

Her 5 yr old daughter didn't understand but she nodded her head anyway "yes mommy I will do that."

And with those words miss Hermione left her mother and joined the band of river gypsies while the little infant who was named Harry grew up to be known as the hunchback of Notre Dame.

A/N I know I know your going to want to kill me aren't you? I will leave you to ponder who it is that Pheobus is going to be played by but I hope this is ok so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A/N I am so glad that people liked the first chapter

20 yrs later

A horribly disfigured young man limped along in the bell tower getting ready to ring the bells for morning masses.

He rang the bells quickly eager to check on his projects that he did the night before.

The young man was a highly skilled artist and was busy checking on his latest creation.

While he was holding up his painting to the light so he could see it better he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He jumped around in surprise to see three gargoyles looking at his painting with approval in their eyes "well lookie here the boy has created another fine masterpiece."

A stout gargoyle with itty bitty wings smiled and held two hands up.

"Oh shut up Fred the boy knows he's a genius." A more feminine looking gargoyle held up her hand to the boys shoulder "now why don't you tell Luna all about it."

A third gargoyle looking identical to the one called Fred hopped up "he's not Fred I am. Honestly woman you call yourself our mother gargoyle"

Luna rolled her eyes while the hunchback called Harry tried to keep from laughing at the two identical gargoyles antics.

"sorry George I should know you two by now I mean we've been alive since Notre Dame was first created.

The two gargoyles began to laugh "oh Luna we love playing that game with you it's to easy. "

She hissed at them and then they turned when they heard laughter. Harry was hunched over even more laughing so hard that they all began to laugh.

However they stopped when they heard the sound of a door being slammed. The three gargoyles immediately went back to being statues and Harry worked on cleaning off some of the bells.

He bowed when he saw the billowing of a robe "Harry who was those voices I heard?"

"They were the Gargoyles master" Harry was bent over in servitude to Dumbledore.

"oh Harry we both know Gargoyles are just made of stone and nothing more. Now go get your book and my wine."

Harry bobbed his head and went to the cupboard quickly to get the wine and a goblet for him.

When he set it on the table he saw that Dumbledore had also brought out some food for him to eat.

Dumbledore took the book from Harry and opened it up "A" "Abomination" "B" "Blasphemy" "C" "contrition" "D" "Damnation" "E" "Eternal Damnation" "F" "forgiveness" "G" "The golden looks of the painting I just created"

Dumbledore immediately stood up looking angry and Harry bent over "i-i-i-I mean glory please forgive me master I didn't mean to say that"

The older man whirled around pinning Harry with a glare "you know that things like that are a sin against god. You are nothing but a monster Harry and don't you forget it. You should not be painting at all much less creating paintings like this."

Harry bowed his head "yes Master Dumbledore please forgive me for such blasphemy"

Dumbledore nodded still frowning "you are forgiven. And remember stay behind these walls. You are as safe as you will ever be here"

Harry nodded and bowed till Dumbledore swept out of the room. Before he left he turned to Harry "and remember dear boy there is a festival today and so you cant go outside even if you wanted to and even if I allowed you before."

The boy looked up at him in surprise "but master ive always been up here my entire life never leaving this cathedral. May I go just this once? Please I will wear a disguise I wont embarrass you"

Dumbledore looked like he was thinking about this for a moment "no you cannot go outside. The world will never be your friend. It is safer for you to be in here believe me I know how cruel people can be."

And with those cruel words he swept out of the room leaving Harry bent over and disappointed.

MEANWHILE

A young man in his mid twenties rode into Paris holding up a map and looking around trying to find his way around

He wore full armor but with a cape over it so as to not get unwanted attention.

After awhile of wandering around trying to find his way to where he needed to go and no one to help him he stopped when he heard music being played.

He looked and saw a small band of gypsies playing the music

Of everyone in the group there was just one woman and she began to dance and play her tambourine winking out into the audience to get some coins.

The young armored man smiled and threw a few coins into the hat that was on the ground to hold the coins and he was about to go about on his merry way when he saw guards coming and the gypsies trying to flee.

The girl that danced bent down to pick up the hat but was then picked up by the guards "hey gypsy did you steal those coins?"

She glares and tugged on the hat "for your information gentlemen I earned it and so its rightfully mine"

One of them a small stout man took some coins from her and held them up to the light "actually gypsy trash some of this belongs to the government"

However before they could do much more she kicked one of them making him drop the coins and one of the other gypsies had the other man in a chokehold making him drop her and they all ran off.

When the guards tried to run after them the young man pulled his horse forward to block them.

The short one glared at the young man "how dare you thwart us peasant. We will teach you to respect your betters." He pulled out his sword but then the young man drew his sword and held it up to the stout one pulling back his cape to show his armor.

The other man gasped and saluted him noticing the mark on his armor designating him as a higher rank "captain I am most terribly sorry for the insult"

The captain nodded "now I need help getting to the Palace of Justice"

The two nodded and went in front of him shouting "make way for the captain"

He walked passed a figure covered in a cloak.

The young captain smiled and tossed some coins into the figures hat knowing who it is.

When he walked passed her the gypsy looked up surprised at the generosity and kindness.

When the captain finally arrived at the palace he was shown to the dungeon area to hear the sounds of a man screaming in pain and a whip flicking through the air.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard Dumbledore say "don't do that so fast. Wait between strokes."

He made a sound and Dumbledore turned smiling "ah Captain Draco home at last"

Draco bowed "it is an honor to have returned to France but may I ask why am I here?"

Dumbledore nodded permitting Draco to rise back up "well other than whipping the guards into shape I need you to hunt down and kill the gypsies. They are the cause for all of this distraught and dark desires"

Draco nodded not saying his opinion on what the minister was saying "of course sir do you know where their at?"

The minister gave a sadistic grin "yes they have a safe haven in the walls of this very city called 'the court of miracles'. Im sure you will be able to find it very quickly captain. Oh have you ever been to a festival?"

Draco shook his head "Not in a while sir"

The other man smiled "good shall we go and watch the petty peasents?"

A/N yeah I know I took bits and pieces from the movie and incorporated it into this. Review please it helps us writers.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

A/N I know it's been awhile like with all of my stories.

Back down in the streets there were people getting ready for the festival while Harry was busy looking down at the ground and feeling very depressed.

Luna hopped up to Harry and put a cold stone hand on his shoulder "sweetie go down to the festival you will always regret it if you don't. You need to get out into the world and see it and live it instead of just witnessing what other people are doing."

Harry turned to look at her, hugged her and went to put on his cloak making sure it completely covered himself before going out onto the roof like area and shimmying down the spire escape hoping no one looks up to see him even though he highly doubted this as people were more interested in the gypsy performances down in the town square.

There were many men and women in the center all in bright brilliant colors far different from the townspeople's attire.

They all ran around awing the audience with their tricks and dancing.

Finally after a bit of all of the gypsies dancing around out from the midst came a man with a blood red mask and greasy black hair. (guess whoooo?)

He held up his arms and said in a low voice "welcome peasantry to the Feast of Fools."

The middle aged man then proceeded to jump up onto a stage waiting for certain people to arrive, AKA The Minister Dumbledore and his new general Draco.

Minister Dumbledore arrived at his dais and sat down looking bored and luckily for Harry he was facing away from Notre Dame at the time.

The young hunchback blended into the crowd and smiled as for the first time he was amongst his fellow Frenchmen and women.

MEANWHILE

A young gypsy woman named Hermione was getting ready for her dance act holding a pendant that was her last memory of her dead mother.

Just as she finished dressing a certain hunchback that we all know and love fell into the tent accidently after being pushed.

Hermione bent down in her costume and tried to help the young man up "are you ok?"

Harry gasped and looked away trying to cover his face but Hermione saw it and at first had a slight shock on her face but before Harry could see it she smiled "great mask there."

The young man blushed and then smiled glad that she didn't scream in repulsion or anything like that.

He went back out of the tent and joined the rest of the peasantry in their yearly revels.

Snape saw him and smirked before jumping up onto the stage again "now ladies and gentlemen the fairest act of them all is about to present herself. The beautiful, the daring, the dancer Hermione"

He threw some smoke and Hermione was on the stage dancing in a most provocative manner teasing the men who crowded around the stage to watch her lithe body.

She jumped up did a few handsprings and landed right in front of Minister Dumbledore who glared at her while she tied a scarf around his neck and kissed his nose before hitting him upside his hat and jumping back on stage grabbing a soldiers spear and twirling around it before making her big finish.

Snape jumped back on the stage and clapped his hands along with everyone else "yes everyone the beautiful Hermione. Now let the true fun begin. Its time to crown the ugliest man and make him king of the festival. Anyone who has the ugliest expression or face come on up you're the next contestant on ugliness"

Men in masks began to come up to the stage and Hermione gently pulled up Harry still thinking it's a mask.

When each mans mask was pulled off they tried to make the ugliest expression possible but Hermione pushed each of them off the stage.

Finally she went up to Harry and she tried pulling off his mask but gasped not from fright but from realization that this was the boy that she was told to look for when her mother died.

Everyone else though was frightened that his countenance really was as hideous as he had originally looked.

Snape jumped up on stage and held up his hands "everyone please don't panic this just goes to show there really us a hideous man without trying. Now everyone here is the King of the Festival"

Harry was pushed onto a chaise and a crown was put on his head as Snape walked in front of him and people separated almost like with the parting of the sea for Moses.

Harry smiled and waved at everyone unaware that Minister Dumbledore was watching all of this with a look of pure unadulterated rage that his 'son' so to speak had disobeyed a direct order and went out into the streets of Paris.

He waved to one of the guards and whispered some instructions to him that the guard was oh so very happy to complete for the Minister especially since he will be paid handsomely for doing this.

The chaise finally reached the stopping point and he got off unaware of what he was standing on and Snape held up his hand to the crows "All Hail Harry the Hunchback of Notre Dame and king of the festival"

The younger man blushed and was waving at the crows when suddenly the guard threw a rotten Apple at him "go back to Notre Dame you ugly disgusting excuse for a boy"

A few other guards joined in jeering him and throwing rotten food at him.

Unfortunately the crowd started doing the exact same thing since crowds usually follow others examples.

One not so very bright peasant bumpkin threw some rope around him and several others did as well tying him down to a turning wheel.

One man started turning it while others continued to threw food at him and Harry looked up trying to find his master and shouted pleadingly "Master please help me I need you. Please save me"

However Dumbledore just shook his head knowing that this is all part of his punishment for disobedience.

Draco looked at the scene and looked disgusted "should we help him sir?"

He glared at the older man when he shook his head "not at all Draco there is a lesson learned here."

Draco was tempted to disobey but then stopped when everyone stopped saying stuff and Hermione had walked up there and kneeled down beside Harry.

She bent down and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen." Harry winced when she wiped off some tomato and other food residue from his face.

Dumbledore stood up "you gyspy girl get down from there this instance"

She stood up and shook her head "yes your honor but as soon as I free this poor boy"

Dumbledore glared at her "I forbid it"

Hermione then took out a knife from where it was tied to her ankle and cut where the rope met thus freeing Harry from being trapped there and the crows gasped in shock and Dumbledore shook with rage "how dare you defy me"

Hermione stood up and gave a mock bow "it appears we crowned the wrong ugly man for the one I see here is you your honor" She tossed the crown at him and it landed right at his feet.

Dumbledore turned to Draco "Captain Draco arrest the gypsy girl"

Draco nodded and snapped his fingers other guards moving in towards her while he slowly moved forward.

Hermione looked around her eyes narrowed "lets see 1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9 so there are ten of you and just one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" She then proceeded to pretend to cry before sneezing and causing smoke to come out and her disappearance.

The minister made a signal warding off evil and muttered "witchcraft"

The girl appeared and whistled "oh boys come and find me"

They all began running at her but she jumped from where she was at and into the crowd creating the first ever crowd serf while the guards who also tried to jump off the stage to her caused the crowd to spread and separate causing them to land on the ground.

Draco tried his hardest not to laugh at this girls antics and remaining serious.

She did many other things and finally disappeared leaving many soldiers hurt in certain areas and unable to move.

Dumbledore got onto his horse and rode up to Harry who bowed "please forgive me m-m-master"

He shook his head "we will talk about this later Harry now get into that cathedral before I drag you there myself"

Harry jumped down to the ground and the crowd separated and he tried not to look at anyone while he went in and closed the door thus sealing himself back into his tomb.

Dumbledore rode up to Draco "I want you to find the gypsy girl and arrest her"

Draco nodded and shouted at the soldiers around him "search the streets and find the gypsy girl. When you find her bring her here"

He saw a figure in a brown cloak enter the church but he didn't say anything as he followed her in.

Hermione looked up in awe at the beautiful interior of Notre Dame not paying attention to the worshippers that were inside.

The young captain walked up behind her and she jumped back and grabbed his sword "oh look at what we have here captain of the guards"

Draco smirked "I usually don't go by that name unless you like calling me captain or else shouting 'oh captain my captain'."

Hermione glared and moved forward to hit him when he tripped her and grabbed his sword.

The young man laughed and walked up to her but was stopped when she went to pick up one of the candelabras and jabbed it at him "oh are you sure you want to mess with church property?"

Hermione shrugged "I'm a gypsy church property doesn't mean anything to me."

Draco nodded "touché I can't keep calling you gypsy what's your name?"

Hermione looked up at him in surprise "is this an interrogation?"

"Not at all it's an introduction. Let me start my name is Draco. It means dragon in Greek and what's your name?"

She smiled and put down the candelabra "its Hermione." "Hermione I like it"

Before they could continue their conversation Dumbledore came in and clapped his hands "bravo captain we will make you into a very important man yet."

Hermione glared at Draco "you tricked me" "claim sanctuary" "no".

Draco turned to Dumbledore who was talking "Draco arrest her" "I can't sir she is claiming sanctuary I can't do anything."

"Drag her outside then and arrest her" Before he could do anything he was interrupted by the voice of the clergyman from all those years ago "Dumbledore you will no touch her" he then proceeded to put his hand on the girls shoulder "don't worry my dear you are safe here in the house of the lord."

Dumbledore glared at them "well done Ron you managed to save another soul"

A/N I know its been like forever but I've had some technical difficulties with the computer. But here is some good news this chapter is like 5 pages.


	4. Chapter 4

DMHD Ch 4

A/N I'm sorry for the wait I was wanting to wait for the update of another story but I'm not sure when that update is going to occur for those that are waiting for The Lover and the Loved there is a sex scene that will be occurring however since I've never written a yaoi scene before I asked a friend to create it. However since she hasn't I have had to decide to update my other stories now. Anyway on with the story

The priest gave Dumbledore a look before turning to leave with Draco.

Hermione watched feeling something but not sure what it is however that feeling was short lived when she felt Dumbledore come up behind her and hold her arms behind her.

She gasped in surprise and turned to him to glare "oh you think you're so smart keeping me in here however I know what you did 20 odd years ago. My mother was the seer that you talked to about Harry."

The older males eyes went wide for a second before narrowing them at her "oh and what's it to you? Who do you think the boy would believe even if you did have the opportunity? You a complete stranger and gypsy or I the father figure in his life ever since I saved him from death 21 years ago."

"Touché Mr. Dumbledore however I highly doubt you have ever shown him love or compassion or even told him that isn't what he really looks like? You haven't? I didn't think so. I can tell him that and then some. I do believe he is the chosen one for what my mother had seen all those years ago."

Dumbledore shook in anger at the young gypsy girl "you will rue the day you crossed my path gypsy girl I will make sure of it. However you are welcome to try to change my mind in any way possible"

As he said that he put his hand on the younger woman's cheek stroking it almost tenderly with his thumb even though Hermione could sense something sinister coming from the much older man.

She jerked her head away and spat at him "if you ever come near me like that I swear I will make your life a living hell."

And with this those words she walked away from him further into the cathedral ignoring the growling behind her coming from the man whom she had told to back off Dumbledore stormed out of the Cathedral yelling at the poor soldiers who had the unfortunate incident to run into him at that moment.

Draco was standing outside waiting for the older man to come out trying to realize just what it was he was feeling. He liked the fact that she stood up for herself but at the same time it felt like there was something missing from what was going on with the two of them. It was almost like there was a lack of a certain spark.

The young man stood to attention when Dumbledore came out furious and he stood still as the older man told everyone to not let the gypsy escape.

MEANWHILE

Hermione walked around the cathedral exploring its catacombs and everything for the first time since gypsy's don't usually attend church, the girl was mesmerized but the beautiful mosaics and well crafted stained glass marveling the fact that something this beautiful could be created by people who are so prejudiced.

As she looked around she was unaware of the hideous boy from earlier at the fair whom she had brought up for the ugliest face was watching her wondering why she was there and admiring her beauty even though for some reason he wasn't really feeling anything along the lines of lust or love it was more like admiration and maybe even a bit of jealousy that the brown haired female was so much better looking than the young boy.

However there was a moment in time when the boy stumbled and fell down the stairs making the people that were praying jump up. One man in particular stood up and walked over to him "you there hunchback how dare you come down here and show your face after the debacle. Be gone"

Harry immediately ran upstairs feeling embarrassed and ashamed at being reminded. Hermione ran up after him "please wait I want to talk to you"

Harry however ignored the gypsy woman feeling humiliated and hurt. His gargoyle friends saw what was going on and while he stopped hoping that Hermione had stopped Fred hopped up to him 'ey mate, you going to let her be the man?' followed by George 'Yea, shouldn't you be chasing her?" Luna glared at them and smacked them upside the head "you idiots can't you see that Harry is scared?"

Before Harry could say anything the gargoyles turned to stone and Hermione ran up huffing a bit "I'm so sorry about what happened today that's what I've been meaning to say. If I had known what was going to happen I never would have subjected you to that cruelty"

The boy shook his head "it's no problem I've been through things like that most of life. But what are you doing here?" "I have been put under cathedral arrest by Dumbledore. Is this where you live? You're so lucky it's so beautiful"

"well I've lived here my entire life it's no big deal to me." He stopped when he heard Hermione gasp and he turned to see the gypsy looking at his paintings "did you do this yourself? Their amazing so detailed."

Harry blushed "thank you but they're not that good. Not as good as some paintings" Hermione shook her head "No their not they are amazing. I can see the spirit and feel the passion emanating from your work. You have a gift Harry a beautiful gift"

The young man had the decency to blush "they are still nothing just mere dreams that pop into my head that go into my mind and don't want to leave until they are put onto paper."

Hermione nodded "I understand" Harry suddenly smiled and took her hand "come this way I want to show you something" Hermione nodded and followed the hunchback who took her to the very top of the cathedral were they were able to watch the river Seine.

The girl gasped in surprise "oh my goodness its so beautiful. I don't think anyone else has seen something quite like this before."

A/N I know its not much just a little over 2 pages but its better than nothing right? Please don't kill me and PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEE review I will give you a cookie.


	5. chapter 5

DMHND Ch. 5

A/N I know I have like no excuse for not updating well except for finals and all that uber fun stuff that comes with it but I will try to update a lot more over the course of my break.

Harry looked at the beautiful gypsy woman surprised that he doesn't feel even the tiniest bit of desire for the voluptuous beauty that was standing beside him looking in awe at the view of the Seine and the rest of Paris "Hermione you can stay here for as long as you need you know that right?"

She smiled at the boy and put her hand on his cheek gently "yes thank you for that offer but I have to leave to protect my people from the evilness of Dumbledore."

The boy nodded not quite understanding or believing that his lord and mentor would be evil but decided to trust the gypsy girl since she seemed to have a good idea.

"Hermione do you trust me?" Hermione nodded "yes what is it Harry?" Harry bent over "climb on my back I can carry you down Notre Dame."

The girl nodded "alright I trust you."

Harry jumped down and the girl let out a small squeak in surprise as Harry started to climb down the building "have you done this before Harry?"

The boy shook his head "no but its not that hard"

As they got closer to the ground they saw guards patrolling the ground so Hermione picked up a stone wrapped it in her scarf and then tossed it making sure that it hit the tiles of another building causing the guards to run in that direction.

Harry jumped to the ground "Hurry Hermione I don't know how long it will be before they get back."

Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek gently "thank you so much my friend come with me to Hogwarts. That is the place to be when you are an outcast like us gypsy's."

Harry shook his head "that is a kind offer Hermione but I cant. I cant leave my master."

The girl nodded "alright I understand however if you were to change your mind here is a way to there." She took off a neckalace and handed it to the boy "now remember these words _when you where this woven band you hold the city in your hand."_

Harry nodded and put the necklace on "thank you Hermione now go quickly." She nodded and kissed his cheek before jumping to the ground.

He put his hand on his cheek surprised that he still felt nothing even though she kissed him. He started to climb back up Notre Dame before the guards came back when he felt someone pull him in through a window. He looked up to see a handsome blonde grinning at him "well hello there I was looking for the girl that was supposed to be have you seen her somewhere?"

The boy glared at him and wrenched his arm from the older mans hold grabbing a torch swinging it his way "no one is allowed up here go away. She is under the protection of the church now leave."

The man held up his hands "I know when im up against a worthy foe however if you do see her let her know that she has such a good friend." Harry looked at the man in surprise for a second before nodding "fine I will tell her now leave."

Draco nodded glad of that and somehow feeling something for the boy somehow realizing that this isn't harry's true form. He turned to leave wishing that he didn't have to deal with that evil bastard Dumbledore.

Harry sat at his table and he began to paint a picture of Hermione not that he felt any feelings for her but he thought it would make a great gift for the gypsy for saving his life and being so kind to him.

His three friends fred George and Luna hopped up to him Luna putting a hand on his shoulder "whats that your making Harry?" he was about to reply with Fred and George picked up the painting being extra carefull of course "hmmm it looks to me like he has a love interest is the woman who saved you before."

Harry shook his head "she is not my love interest I don't even think I feel about her that way." Fred and George put their arms around Harry "smart move their mate women can be quite aggravating take it from us we've been stuck with the girl who never shuts up." Said woman smacked them both upside the head "save it for a bird that cares you two idiots. Harry needs us more than ever now."

Fred and George winced and pretended to fall over "you wound us Luna you know we have Harry's best interest at heart." The girl shook her head at their antics and hugged Harry "now do you mean just that girl or all girls in general."

Harry shook his head "I don't know when I saw this man I felt a jolt but when I look at females its like im all dead inside."

When he said this Luna turned to the twins "I shall leave this explanation up to the two of you."

Fred and George grinned and nodded. "Harry my boy." "I think it's time we told you" "about the birds and the bees." The two said together. "Usually a man loves a woman and so they make great love and have a high all good time." "However when a man loves a man which is even more incredible unfortunately though it's not entirely kosher to all of mankind." "What do you mean by Kosher Fred?"

Luna glared at him "now is not the time to show him what it's like to be a Hebrew idiot."

Fred grinned "my dear, dear girl if he is going to go against what it means to be Christian then why not go all the way and go Jewish as well." George laughed and slapped hands with Fred "excellent idea brother however focus."

Harry shook his head at his friends antics "please explain to me what you are talking about I am confused." Luna talked before the twins could say something stupid "you do know what Sodomy is right?" "Yes I do that's when two people of the same sex share certain intimacies that only a man and a woman to share. What does that have to do with me Luna?"

Luna shook her head "you have no feelings whatsoever to be anywhere near a female in that way right?" when the boy nodded "now this man that you saw earlier you said you felt a jolt for him do you have feelings for him like to get to know him better among other things?"

The boy nodded "yes I do Luna I am still confused."

The girl sighed "well harry those feelings are what cause Sodomy. However don't let the church tell you what you should and should not do. If you do like men then don't let others tell you you should be with a woman because being with a man is going against the bible which would in turn be going against God himself."

Gred and Forge laughed and danced around Harry "you are in looooovvveee you are in looooovvvvveeee. Let's continue dancing around you Harry lets bring you your handsome man whom you wish to be with."

They jumped out of the way to avoid being smacked by both Luna and harry "I don't think you should be doing that Fred George to poor Harry your just making things worse for him the poor lad is confused enough as it is without you two idiots making his life hell." They looked at her sheepishly and stopped dancing.

MEANWHILE

Dumbledore stood in his own house unable to sleep. He walked around knowing that he shouldn't have these feelings for the girl but ever since she defied him and danced in front of him he felt an aching in certain areas that he really had no clue existed.

A/N yeah I know horrible and a long time in coming. Please review and let me know how I did.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N OF GREATEST IMPORTANCE. I HAVE POSTED A POLL ON MY SITE THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO BE VOTED ON. PLEASE VOTE.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 6

A/N im so sorry its taken forever and a day to update this story but so many things have been going on these past few months. Anyway on with the next chapter

PREVIOUSLY

Dumblesnore stood in his home unable to sleep thinking about the beautiful Hermione. Certain areas ached that he had almost forgotten about.

Harry and Luna chased the twins around for being prats and teasing the boy about the fact that he has a male love interest.

NOW

Dumbledore tossed and turned all night dreaming lustful dreams about the beautiful gypsy girl who dared to defy his power and control.

The next day he called for Draco and his soldiers to search for the gypsy girl.

No one dared to mention that their leader had such dark circles under his eyes that he looked to be demented. Which some could say he was any way.

His first order was the round up any gypsies that the soldiers could find and bring them to him.

"you shall receive 40 pieces of silver and pardons into the church if you tell me where the gypsy girl Hermione is". Naturally of course all of the gypsies that were found gave him looks of pure hatred.

Because of those looks they were thrown into jail.

The next group that was brought in was offered more than that "80 pieces of silver and pardons into the church….." . But still the same result, the same punishment.

Many hours later he finally became angry enough to wish to do some damage so he and his men went to a well known family who was hospitable to everyone in general and gypsies specifically.

However they weren't alone.

Many Parisians had followed due to the fact that they had seen what Dumbledore was doing to the gypsies and like sheep to the slaughter they followed their brave leader who was eradicating the gypsies completely out of Paris.

"Monsieur Du Vall I Dumbledore hereby commands you to make any gypsies that are living in your home leave."

The man and his family came out "there is no one else here Lord Dumbledore"

He glared at the man "Well I do not believe you. And until I do believe you, you and your family will be under house arrest."

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and his guards excluding Draco of course pushed the family into their home and when they did that, the crazed old man locked them inside.

MEANWHILE

Harry had gotten tired of chasing those irksome twin gargoyles of his so he sat down and decided to make another wood carving of Hermione.

However halfway through the boy began to notice a vague resemblance of the brave knight Draco.

Before he could do much more his 3 gargoyle friends hopped up and looked at it "what do you have there sonny?" Luna asked dreamily while Fred and George were trying their hardest to keep from breaking into song and dance over Harry's new crush.

A/N: Yeah I know a horrible place to end. But I just needed to get something out on paper or technically on the computer.


End file.
